The invention relates to the field of computer networking, and, more particularly, to Ethernet networks.
Long distance connectivity across metropolitan area fiber optic networks is typically based on Generic Frame Procedure (GFP) protocols. Data transmission across metropolitan area distances (100 to 300 kilometers) is described in the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) document G.7041 and is called GFP. CEE uses 64/66B encoding for transmission over long distance.